To Memory Of My Friend
by Lyserglover
Summary: This one-shot has nothing to do with Shaman King, sorry. I wrote it to honor my friend and companion who died yesteray. I wrote about how ew became friends, what we did, about our friendship and how he said goodbye. Please read if you respect the friendship between a human and it's animal. Thanks a lot if you care. It means much for me and my friend, even if he is dead.


_To memory of my friend 3_

**This will be a short one-shot that I write in honor of my friend who died yesterday. It will not have anything to do with Shaman King, I'll post this just to honor him.**

My friend was not a man but an animal, a white dove ( Peacockpigeon I think it's called, I don't know the englsih word) named Faramir (form someone in Lord of the Rings), but I called him Smöfer (Ö = a swedish letter). He was one of my best friends, I did not see him as an animal, I saw him as a gracious friend.  
I almost owned Smöfer, so I can call him mine, haha XD

Smöfer had many times been attacked and damaged by our second male dove Snöflinga (the swedish word for 'Snowflake') and he was often outside and alone among the pigeons, I don't understand why.

It all started last winter when all the animals were out in their house we have them in when it's cold and snowy outside. My family has had pigeons since I was about 7 years old, but gave up interest in trying to get them tame shortly afterwards because I did not know what I would do (haha XD). Smöfer and his female escaped every day out of the chicken cage out to our goat and the rabbits. That's when our friendship began to connect. I started trying to get him to sit on the arm as he was the most calm one of the doves (I tried of course on the other pigeons too also but they were never very tame). He started to sit there on my arm and I fed him soon from my hand and he learned to sit on my shoulder. I also taught him a trick when he goes from my wrist to shoulder and flies off after three seconds.

That's when I started with our sentence slogan, our motto. I used to rub my cheek against his chest and said:  
"You and I Smöfer!"  
(As Emil in Lönnebergas sentence:  
"You and I, Alfred!")  
It may not be seen on him that we were friends but I realized the night before he died that he appreciated our friendship.

I hated my friend's real name, that's why I called him Smöfer. Faramir was too hard to remember. Mom hated the name I made up and corrected me always, but I did not care, not Smöfer either. Even my brothers who previously informed me started calling my friend for Smöfer.

I always watched Smöfer when I was with the pigeons in case Snöflinga would jump on him and Smöfer knew I was his bodyguard (haha XD). He used to go up in my hand and climb up on my shoulder, sometimes he sat on my head, haha. We were good friends, he and I.

The night before Smöfer died I had a dream. I was in the chicken cage in the animal's winter house. For some reason Smöfer became occasionally damaged by Snöflinga and got bad, but every time I was there and took care of him, hugged him, had him on the shoulder and cuddled my cheek against him while I said:  
"You and I Smöfer!"  
This happened over and over again, countless times. Shortly thereafter, I am awakened by the mom that says our newest pigeon will die because it was sick.  
'Luckily it was not Smöfer' I thought happily.

I got up and was going to take pictures of the pigeon before it would die because it was a mixture of laughterdove peacockdove, not many people get to see them. When I come out, I saw my father digged again a hole and I thought that the pigeon had already died, but then it turned out that it was my Smöfer who died.

I felt indeed empty, but I did not cry, the truth was that I was happy for Smöfers sake. He had been feeling bad long and become blind in one eye after Snöflinga hurted him badly shortly before.

I often used think about the day when Smöfer whould die and that it would be the worst day of my life, but it did not (I thought of all the other favorite animals that died, it was awful). But Smöfer was different, he was the only one who said goodbye. I think the dream was his way of thanking me for everything and to say goodbye. He seemed to remember all the times I protected him from Snöflinga and times when he sat on my shoulder. He also seemed, to my surprise, remembering our sentence. He did care about me, so I am not sad.

I will certainly miss Smöfer, but I'm happy because he is happy.

_Rest in peace Smöfer! You will always be missed, but I'm glad you're happy! For once, I'll call you by your real name (though you will always be Smöfer for me ^ ^).  
Have a good time without me Faramir, my friend and little angel! Farewell! : ') d ^ ^ b 3_

**Well, to be honest, I cried while I wrote this, but it was not of sadness, it was tears of joy :'). Thanks to all of you who read this, it means a lot to me and certainly Smöfer, my little companion. Bye, see you soon enough d,^,^ b (I just discovered that my feelings flows out of me when I'm happy, sad ect. Haha XD)**

_Byebye my friend! 3_


End file.
